


Демон

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel's past, First Meetings, Headcanon, Injury, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о прошлом Азазеля</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон

Яношу Квестеду пять лет, и он ходит в воскресную школу. Мать гоняет его туда, потому что в школе обещали научить читать, а на самом деле они пятнадцать минут заучивают наизусть катехизис, а потом пожилой священник рассказывает сказки. Маленький Янош не знает, что им пересказывают Библию. Это просто сказки. Иногда добрые, иногда страшные, и Янош боится, что, если он не будет хорошим, новый отец тоже попытается принести его в жертву. Он спрашивает священника, а могут ли его принести в жертву Богу если он не родной, но ответ остается непонятым. Священник после этого останавливает на улице маму Яноша, и на него за что-то ругаются дома. Янош не понимает, за что.   
Взрослый Риптайд смутно помнит, что там была сказка о краснокожем демоне с хвостом, которого приковали к черной скале посреди пустыни и бросили умирать. Или это были две разные сказки… Он не уверен. Это было так давно.

Азазелю двадцать два, и он работает на Советский Союз. Это такая же работа, как любая другая, говорил ему дедушка. Ты приносишь пользу своей стране, как каждый рабочий. Просто по-другому. Давая изучать себя.  
Иногда это неприятно, иногда больно, чертовски больно, иногда выматывает до беспробудного сна или лихорадки, но это его работа.  
По ночам он путешествует по миру. Азазель этого не делал, пока дедушка был жив, потому что это опасно, а сейчас он один на свете, и ему можно рисковать сколько пожелает.   
Дедушка Азазеля, конечно, не родной дедушка. Это начальник лаборатории, к которому привели напуганного четырехлетнего мальчика с красной кожей и едва начавшим заживать шрамом от сабельного удара на лице. Дедушка посмотрел на выделенную мальчику в стенах лаборатории комнатушку, сказал “Вы с ума посходили” и забрал мальчика к себе. Все равно жили все ученые из закрытого НИИ тут же, на территории. Секретность не нарушалась. Азазель все это знал, с самого детства, но все равно мысленно всегда называл дедушку только дедушкой.   
По ночам он путешествует по миру, рассматривает не только безлюдные уголки природы, но и города. Держится подальше от людей. В одну из ночей он заходит в католический собор. Лунный свет пробивается сквозь витражи, и Азазель стоит, завороженный рисунком цветных лучей. Он еще не знает этого имени “Азазель” – он сейчас Александр, или как иногда шутят совсем молодые ученые “Коммунист, потому что красный!”. Он не обижается на шутки.   
В соборе пусто и тихо, и он забывается – всего на несколько минут. Кто-то прикасается к его плечу, и Азазель машинально оборачивается.  
Священник на вид едва ли не младше его, невысокий, темноволосый, с тонкими чертами лица. Он испуган, но не кричит, прижимает ладонь к губам, а потом крестится. Не пытается убежать. Вместо этого спрашивает, и голос у него совсем не под стать внешности, глубокий и мягкий.  
\- Ты дьявол?  
Язык не русский, но достаточно похож, чтобы понимать о чем речь.  
Азазель молча качает головой.   
\- Демон? Ваал, Аббадон, Ксафан, Азазель…  
Он красивый, и голос у него не дрожит, несмотря на страх. Он смотрит в глаза, не отворачивается. Красивый и смелый.  
Азазель наклоняется и целует его. Это не первый поцелуй, который он срывает вот так, и если оттолкнуть – отпустит. Он не насильник, в конце концов. Отталкивают многие, но не все.  
Священник замирает, будто окаменел, а потом сам тянется к нему. Они целуются посреди алтаря, в цветных лунных лучах, и это самое прекрасное, что случалось с Азазелем за всю его жизнь. Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, священник переспрашивает:  
\- Кто же ты все-таки?  
\- Азазель.  
Он стопроцентный атеист, он не верит в Бога и ему просто понравилось имя. Азазель сожалеет всю свою жизнь, что так никогда и не удосужился объяснить правду. 

Он действительно похож на демона – появляется и исчезает под покровом ночи, шепчет на ухо ласковые слова, приходит когда хочет и соблазняет на… На все.   
Вначале это просто секс с привкусом приключений, порока, тайны и шутки.  
Через две недели Азазель приносит еды, потому что Михаэль слишком худой. Сейчас пост – Азазель этого не знает – но священник не отказывается.   
Через три месяца он в первый раз засыпает в объятиях другого человека.   
Азазелю всегда снится только один сон. В нем нет ничего страшного, в нем пустыня до горизонта и черная скала, торчащая из песка. Он всегда просыпается от ужаса. Он просыпается от ужаса, и чувствует нежную руку, которая гладит его по волосам, и тихий голос, повторяющий на этом странном, понятном, но неправильном языке:  
\- Шшшш, любовь моя. Спи. Все хорошо, я с тобой. Спи спокойно.  
Спустя год Азазель начинает судорожно собирать слухи о войне. Ему мало что говорят, но нельзя утаить информацию от того, для кого открыты все двери. Азазель боится. Не за себя, нет.

Спустя полтора года Михаэль умирает у него на руках, сгорает в лихорадке, наотрез отказываясь лечится.   
«Все в руках Божьих».  
Перед смертью он просит Азазеля забрать крестик и прядь волос, обнимает его и шепчет в губы « Я буду ждать тебя». На все вопросы, почему он подчиняется «демону» Михаэль всегда серьезно отвечал, что если Азазель умеет любить – он пришел из Рая. Бог - это любовь.  
Азазель был атеистом, потому что ему было все равно. Теперь он бешено ненавидит церковь.  
Спустя два года начинается война. Война дарит Азазелю умение убивать, пьянящее ощущение освобожденного гнева, сколько-то советских солдат, обязанных ему своими жизнями и орден Красного знамени… Азазель прикалывает его на куртку, когда идет к дедушке на могилу. Он выполнил свой долг, он сражался за свою страну. Но быть лабораторной крысой на благо этой, не такой уж и хорошей страны больше не хочет.   
Домой Азазель не возвращается. 

Первые три месяца Риптайд его бесит. Когда Азазель видит Риптайда в первый раз, впечатление неприятное. Шоу представляет его команде, и Азазель чувствует себя неловко. Он ждет насмешек.   
...Азазель очарован тем, что Шоу не считает его внешность уродством. Он пожимает Азазелю руку. Он безукоризненно вежлив. Азазель прожил год один на своем одиноком острове и у него поношенная рубашка и волосы отросли до плеч. Ему приходится воровать мыло, сахар и хлеб.   
Шоу расспрашивает его, вежливо, аккуратно. Он тактичен, когда предлагает помощь. Он очаровывает рассказами о мире для мутантов, и держится так, словно этот мир уже у порога.   
Поэтому к моменту знакомства с командой у Азазеля роскошная, сшитая на заказ одежда - все по его вкусу, волосы подстрижены, и он выглядит как чертова кинозвезда. Но команда Шоу выглядит как люди, а он - нет.   
Сияющая красотой женщина в белом изображает вежливость, а вот юноша... Он красив, роскошно одет, и ему едва ли есть восемнадцать. Он бросает на Азазеля единственный взгляд и отводит глаза.   
\- Янош Квестед, - представляет его Шоу. - Но мы называем его Риптайд.   
Позже неприязнь Азазеля только укрепляется. Риптайд избалован, слаб и не отличается ответственностью. Он почти все время молчит.   
Азазель с головой окунается в этот новый мир. Здесь не нужно скрываться, здесь не шарахаются от его прикосновений. Здесь красная кожа и хвост - не уродство, а просто особенность, даже милая - Шоу непременно улыбается, упоминая об этом. Он просит разрешения изучить мутацию, и Азазель не сразу понимает, что отказ не предполагался как таковой. Впрочем, его это не отпугивает. 

Его задание состоит в том, чтобы отвести Риптайда на место, где он должен развалить смерчем какой-то дом, и увести, приглядев в процессе, чтобы его не убили. Риптайда редко посылают на самостоятельные задания, и он волнуется. Азазель спокоен - что может случиться? Он не задумывается о том, на кого они нападают. А зря. Этот человек знает о мутантах.   
Они не принимают смерч за природное явление ни на секунду. В доме полно охраны, у них есть автоматы, и трое засели в укрытиях так, что дикий ветер не сносит их - по крайней мере не сразу. И они стреляют.   
Азазель не думает в тот момент. Он за руку дергает Риптайда к себе, машинально разворачивается так, чтобы прикрыть его, и прыгает в тот же миг.   
В момент прыжка боль прошивает его мир алым. 

Они черт знает где. Если бы Азазель мог, он бы рассмеялся, но смеяться больно. У него задета ключица, и больно даже дышать.   
Они черт знает где, посреди пустыни, и здесь ничего нет, только песок до горизонта и огромная черная скала. Азазель сжимает руку Риптайда так, что тот морщится, но это единственный способ удержатся на ногах. И хочет прыгнуть еще раз.  
Он не может. Словно забыл, как это делается. Как слово, которое никак не можешь вспомнить, а оно вертится на самом кончике языка.   
\- Эй, надо спешить, - торопит его Рип, но Азазель только качает головой.   
Теперь ему так страшно, что во рту пересыхает, потому что именно это место он видел во снах.   
\- Не могу прыгнуть. Скала. Она не дает.   
Боль пульсирует в плече горячими кровавыми толчками. Риптайд растерянно кивает. Тут силы заканчиваются, и Азазель падает на колени. Янош опускается рядом с ним.   
Нужно сказать "меня ранили в плечо" или "надо перевязать", но если он сейчас разожмет зубы, то закричит. Азазель рвано дышит и пытается собраться с силами, потому что здесь не на кого надеяться... Риптайд сам тянется расстегнуть пуговицы, и руки у него даже не дрожат. Помогает Азазелю снять китель, стискивает губы, потому что ткань насквозь мокрая от крови. А потом скидывает пиджак и безжалостно рвет на бинты свою белоснежную рубашку, помогая себе зубами.   
\- Сейчас будет больно, - предупреждает.   
И прикладывает сложенный вчетверо лоскут к ране, прижимает крепко. Азазель захлебывается криком, но потом стискивает зубы и молчит. Риптайд перевязывает плечо, неумело, но у него твердые руки.   
\- Нам надо возвращаться, - говорит он. - Ты сказал тебя держит скала?  
Азазель не уверен. Это скала из его ночных кошмаров, да, это странно, но других вариантов кажется нет. Он кивает.   
\- Нужно уйти от нее, - решает Риптайд.   
Натягивает пиджак на голое тело и помогает Азазелю поднялся, подставляет плечо. 

Риптайду безумно страшно. У них нет воды, они не знают куда идти. Но это хороший страх. Он заставляет Риптвйда не обращать внимания на жару, жажду, усталость, то, что он фактически тащит более рослого мужчину, и идти вперед. Лицо у Азазеля серое, его трясет в ознобе, но волосы на висках вымокли от пота. А еще ему больно - через сотню шагов он сдается и начинает коротко стонать. Риптайд кусает себе губы, но они идут вперед. 

Какой-то частью сознания, которая остается ясной, Азазель понимает, что скоро потеряет сознание. Ему холодно до безумия, сердце стучит в висках и все плывет перед глазами. Он как-то переставляет ноги, но вскоре они заплетаются, и он опускается на песок. Человек, который его ведет садится на песок рядом. Азазель не может разглядеть его лица, но у него знакомые темные волосы и, кажется, крылья. Странные, совсем не каноничные каштановые крылья, которые иногда удается рассмотреть уголком глаза.   
Михаэль. Это ведь Михаэль?  
\- Ты пришел за мной?   
Азазель хочет его обнять, но не может поднять руку. Ему не страшно умирать, он просто хочет обнять Михаэля, но не может пошевелиться.   
\- Нам нужно вернуться, - говорит Михаэль.- Ты можешь забрать нас отсюда?   
\- А ты не исчезнешь? - Глупо спрашивает Азазель.   
Михаэль не отвечает.   
\- Давай. Тебе нужно прыгнуть. На Каспартину, ты помнишь где она?  
Он кивает. Медленно, с трудом поднимается, и земля под ногами отплясывает, как у пьяного. Михаэль держит его за руку, крепко держит, и это хорошо. Азазель делает шаг. Они прыгают - это единственное, что он успевает понять. 

Когда Азазель приходит в себя, он в доме Шоу в Эквадоре. Окно открыто, с улицы пахнет розами, а в комнате - лекарствами. Плечо болит, но это не смертельно. Если бы не эта боль, он решил бы, что ему снился кошмар. Вот только... Азазель поворачивает голову и видит Риптайда, сидящего в кресле с книгой. В команде Шоу не принято сидеть у чьей-то постели. Слабость здесь - недостаток.   
На голос Азазеля он поднимает голову. У Яноша солнечные ожоги на лице, и он выглядит расстроенным. Должно быть, Шоу отругал его. Азазель хочет спросить, что он пропустил, но Риптайд говорит первым:  
\- Ты вернул нас на Каспартину и упал в обморок от потери крови. Пулю достали, все должно быть в порядке. Ты бредил, температура, все время кого-то звал.   
Азазель смутно припоминает, что чувствовал сквозь сон, как кто-то обмывает ему лицо, как он тянется за водой, хочет пить, и от этого движения боль такая сильная, что его опять швыряет в беспамятство. Ему казалось, что он видит Михаэля. Азазелю хочется плакать, но слез нет.   
Спустя неделю по насмешливой реплике Шоу Азазель догадывается, что это был не сон, это Янош ухаживал за ним. 

Спустя год Азазель понимает, что его трясет каждый раз, когда Шоу обращается к Риптайду. Шоу псих и опасен. А еще, он не так приятен, как показался Азазелю вначале.   
Азазель едва сдерживается, чтобы не бросится на него, когда Шоу однажды бьет Риптайда по щеке за оплошность. Азазель объясняет Риптайду, что такое ядерная война, и Янош тихо говорит "Я не хочу так." Но нельзя сбежать из команды в которой есть телепат.   
Поэтому, когда Азазель видит растерявшуюся впервые в жизни Эмму, которая столкнулась с кем-то таким же, как она, у него появляется надежда.


End file.
